This disclosure generally relates to the field of RF receivers.
Power consumption is an important design consideration in a wireless device since a reduced power consumption results in an increased battery life. RF transceivers are employed in many modern wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants, and smart phones. RF receiver front-end circuits typically use a relatively large amount of DC power, and therefore it is desirable to reduce the DC power consumption of the RF receiver front-end circuit in order to reduce the overall DC power consumption of the wireless transceiver.
In addition to addressing the DC power consumption design requirement of a receiver front-end circuit, an RF receiver front-end circuit must also effectively couple the input RF signal from the antenna into the low noise amplifier (LNA) for subsequent processing by the down conversion circuitry. Effective coupling of the input RF signal typically depends on the operating point of the low noise amplifier. However, an operating point chosen to meet the low DC power consumption requirement may not support effective coupling of the input RF signal.
Embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.